Systems that access multiple resources during operation often access both local resources and network-based resources. One example of such a system is a media processing unit that renders media presentations for user consumption. Media presentations are generally composed of media content such as video, audio, images, text, and/or graphics. Both client-side and network-side media processing units are used to render media presentations for user consumption. Resources such as computer programs and media content (video clips, audio clips, graphics, images, text, and the like) used in connection with rendering media presentations may be distributed together with or separate from the media presentations. Authors of media presentations often prefer to use network-based resources (sometimes colloquially referred to as “Web-enabled content”) to provide current advertising, images, information, gaming, and the like, which is rendered in connection with media presentations authored for separate distribution (for example, via DVD, downloading, or other techniques).
Authors often find it problematic to include Web-enabled content in media presentations, however, because fluctuating access to network connectivity, and thus network-based resources, may cause consumers of the media presentations to experience glitches such as delays, errors, and the like. Moreover, authored content is often not re-usable when new or different resources are specified.